Thoughts of lust
by Voodoooo
Summary: OS 7 Péchés Capitaux. Bella est prise mais ne peut s'empêcher de fantasmer sur l'étudiant sexy qui partage son cours de philo. Un soir, ils se rencontrent sur le Net. C'est bien connu : derrière un écran, tout est permis. Y compris succomber à la luxure?


_"Concours: Les 7 péchés capitaux. "_

**Titre :**** Thoughts of Lust**

**Auteur(s): Voodoooo'**

**Beta:** /

**Péché(s) :** Luxure (et un peu d'envie aussi)

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page : fanfiction . net / community / Concours_Les_7_peches_capitaux / 94893 / _(pensez à supprimer les espaces)_

* * *

><p><em>Plus qu'une heure trente et cette <em>_horrible journée serait définitivement terminée… _pensai-je tandis que lançai mes clés sur la commode de mon petit studio et que je me débarrassai de mon manteau et de mon écharpe.

Je m'écroulai alors sur mon canapé-lit, complètement vannée. Les clients que j'avais dû servir ce soir avaient été particulièrement infernaux…

_Mademoiselle, je suis allergique à la roquette ! Pourriez-vous ne pas en mettre dans ma pizza « roquette et parme » ? _

_Sauf votre respect mademoiselle, j'ai comme l'impression que ce vin est bouchonné…_

_Mademoiselle, c'est du Gran Padano votre parmesan ?_

_S__cusi__signora__! __Il tuo__tagliatelle__stanno__fresca?_

_Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'il y a exactement dans une escalope à la Fiorentina ?_

Aaaaarrgggghhhh !

Je n'étais pas mécontente d'être rentrée… même si j'avais encore du travail. Alec et moi nous étions mis d'accord : impossible de nous voir ce soir. Lui avait une répétition avec son groupe et moi, je devais finir ce fichu travail d'europhilosophie.

La nuit risquait d'être longue...

J'allumai donc mon ordinateur portable et filai dans la cuisine réchauffer le petit en-cas que je m'étais mis de côté au restaurant.

Au menu ce soir : raviolis aux champignons et un bon vin rouge pour les accompagner !

Mon petit plateau dans les mains, je revins m'installer dans mon canapé et mis mon pc sur mes genoux. Il restait moins d'une demi-heure à Alice pour me transmettre sa partie du travail. Et telle que je la connaissais, elle allait m'envoyer ça dans les toutes dernières minutes du temps qui lui était imparti…

Comme pour confirmer ma théorie, ma boîte de réception électronique n'affichait aucun nouveau message. Si Alice était un péché capital, elle serait la paresse, sans aucun doute.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle devait me rendre son analyse mais mademoiselle avait été bien trop occupée à « sexperiser » avec Jasper Whitlock pour le faire.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils sortaient ensemble et mon amie était littéralement intenable. D'un côté, je pouvais la comprendre. Cette histoire n'était pas gagnée d'avance…

Depuis qu'elle lui avait foncé dedans au détour d'un couloir en début d'année et qu'il avait répondu à ses excuses par un « Tu es toute pardonnée darlin' » de son accent traînant du sud, elle n'avait plus juré que par lui, clamant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il était son âme sœur. En fait, les seuls à ne pas être au courant de cet état de fait étaient probablement le principal intéressé et sa petite amie de l'époque, une certaine Maria. Mais ça ne semblait pas gêner Alice pour autant…

En à peine deux jours, elle avait réussi à glaner auprès d'autres étudiants une quantité d'informations astronomique sur l'objet de sa fascination. Jasper Whitlock avait quitté son Texas natal pour venir étudier l'histoire à Columbia et, véritable passionné de la guerre de Sécession, il avait fait de cette période sombre de l'histoire des Etats Unis l'objet de son mémoire de fin d'études, qu'il espérait pouvoir publier une fois son diplôme en poche. Il aimait le cinéma, surtout muet, le rock indépendant, se déplaçait en Ducati Monster 1100 S et prenait son café noir avec deux sucres (détail que mon amie avait découvert au cours des nombreuses heures qu'elle avait passé à l'observer servir les clients du Starbucks situé au croisement de la 11ème et de la 34ème rue, dans lequel il bossait deux matinées et quatre soirs par semaine). Il avait une sœur cadette, Rosalie, qui l'avait rejoint à Columbia l'année dernière pour étudier le génie mécanique, portait « L'Homme » d'Yves Saint Laurent en guise de parfum et ne quittait jamais sa paire de santiags élimées, même lorsque les températures avoisinaient les 30 degrés fin septembre dernier. Ah et tous ses amis le surnommaient Jazz mais Alice, elle, avait préféré le rebaptiser Sexper, pour des raisons évidentes. Du moins, évidentes pour elle.

Il y avait une semaine de cela, contre toute attente, Jasper avait fini par larguer sa latina et Alice avait alors tout fait pour se retrouver aussi souvent que possible dans le champ de vision de son « cowboy aux boots sexy ». Et ça avait fini par payer : il l'avait invitée à sortir et depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus.

Bref, elle était aux anges. Et moi, je devais sans cesse la rappeler à l'ordre concernant ce maudit travail sur le péché capital de luxure que nous devions impérativement terminer ce soir, me faisant passer pour la pire rabat-joie que la terre ait jamais portée.

_D'ailleurs,__ en parlant de péché capital…_

Puisque j'avais du temps à tuer, j'en profitai pour ressortir le bouquin que j'avais commencé à lire la veille et que je n'avais pas réussi à lâcher de la nuit. Je l'avais même emporté en cours d'europhilo le matin-même pour en lire quelques lignes entre deux prises de notes, tellement j'étais devenue accro.

Le premier tome de la saga des Sept Péchés Capitaux, intitulé « Luxure ».

J'étais tombée dessus à la bibliothèque alors que je compilais toutes les œuvres parlant des sept péchés capitaux que je pouvais trouver pour notre travail. Intriguée – et j'avoue, un peu excitée – par le résumé du roman, je m'étais empressée de le louer, en me disant que je lirais quelques pages par ci par là en cas d'ennui.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que l'histoire se révèlerait aussi passionnante.

_Le sourire__ entendu de la bibliothécaire aurait pourtant dû me mettre sur la voie…_

« Luxure » était un roman historico-érotique, le premier du genre que je lisais.

L'histoire prenait place au début du siècle… Lorsque Kristin, jeune cousine de la Princesse d'Angleterre, fait la connaissance de Lord Robert Gabhann, riche homme d'affaires écossais, lors d'un banquet, elle est immédiatement attirée par cet homme mystérieux. Mais son éducation et son jeune âge l'empêchent d'aller vers lui, même si elle surprend plusieurs de ses regards durant le dîner… Avec les mois qui passent, il devient une véritable obsession. Elle apprend alors que les plus folles rumeurs courent à son sujet : Lord Gabhann aurait des besoins particuliers en ce qui concernait les plaisirs de la chair. Certains disaient qu'il avait plusieurs maîtresses et qu'il aimait les soumettre. D'autres chuchotaient qu'il n'hésitait pas à les brutaliser pour son bon plaisir et qu'elles en redemandaient toujours plus. Il serait un libertin sans attaches, un hédoniste sans foi ni loi qui n'avait que faire des convenances. Kristin choisit d'ignorer ces bavardages jusqu'à ce qu'elle le recroise lors du bal annuel de la cour, où il vient accompagné d'une somptueuse rousse. La jeune fille est anéantie et malade de jalousie. Alors qu'elle est présentée à d'éminents amis de la cour, elle remarque que Lord Gabhann et sa cavalière s'éclipsent discrètement dans l'un des salons privés de la demeure. D'instinct, elle décide de les suivre à distance et ne s'apprête à jeter un œil derrière l'épais rideau de velours pourpre derrière lequel ils se cachent…

Voilà où j'en étais arrivée avant de me décider à lâcher le bouquin plus tôt dans la journée. Inutile de préciser dans quel état ça m'avait mise et à quel point je voulais connaître la suite ! Plantant ma fourchette dans un ravioli, je mordis dedans à pleines dents tandis que je reprenais ma lecture là où je l'avais laissée. Et il ne me fallut pas trois minutes avant que mes joues se mettent à chauffer…

_C'est là __que Kristin les vit._

_Elle, à genoux devant lui, les yeux recouverts d'un foulard de soie et les mains liées derrière le dos. Lui, empoignant la chevelure de feu de la jeune femme tandis que son sexe entrait et sortait à un rythme effréné de sa bouche carmine, luisante de salive et débordant de rouge à lèvres. _

_La jeune femme fut d'abord choquée. Mais bien vite, c'est un nouveau sentiment, jusque là inconnu pour elle, qui fit son apparition et la bouleversa au plus profond de ses entrailles._

_Le désir._

_Un désir pur, brut, sauvage. _

_Tandis __qu'elle épiait les deux amants dans ce moment d'intense intimité, elle se surprit à s'imaginer à la place de la rousse flamboyante, restreinte dans ses mouvements et totalement à la merci de l'homme qui ne quittait plus son esprit depuis des mois. _

_Derrière ses paupières closes, elle se vit, nue et offerte, sous le regard appréciateur de cet homme dont elle ne savait rien mais pour qui elle donnerait tout, tandis qu'il lui murmurait combien il la désirait depuis la toute première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle et combien il avait rêvé de ce moment, celui où il allait enfin la prendre._

_Puis, toujours derrière ses paupières closes, elle vit Lord Gabhann lui intimer de se lever et de se retourner. Il lui ordonna alors de prendre appui sur la table et d'écarter ses cuisses laiteuses, tout en palpant ses seins et ses hanches de ses doigts avides, en pressant sa virilité érigée contre sa croupe._

_Et tandis qu'elle l'imaginait glisser enfin son sexe profondément en elle, un gémissement de volupté lui échappa sans le vouloir. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, elle découvrit avec effroi que les yeux sombres de Lord Gabhann, le vrai, étaient braqués droit sur elle. _

_Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la chasse, ce dernier lui offrit un sourire étrange, presque victorieux, avant d'accélérer la cadence de ses coups de reins. Et à la grande stupéfaction de la jeune femme, c'est son prénom _à elle_ qu'il hurla lorsque l'extase l'emporta._

- « Putain » chuchotai-je tandis que j'interrompais ma lecture pour prendre une gorgée de vin bienfaitrice.

Un bruit strident retentit soudain, me faisant sursauter.

Il s'agissait d'un sms d'Alice…

**Je viens de t'envoyer le doc. Et j'ai dix minutes d'avance donc tu peux ranger ta kalachnikov ! Je file, Sexper m'attend pour une sexpertise… Luv' 3**

Un e-mail indiquant « TRAVAIL DE LA MORT » venait en effet d'atterrir sur ma boîte de réception. Repoussant mon bouquin, je repris mon pc sur mes genoux et ouvris le document.

Quatorze pages.

Merde. Je lui avais pourtant demandé de se limiter à dix !

- « Alice, ce n'est pas avec une kalachnikov que je vais te dégommer demain mais plutôt avec un bazooka… » marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

Quel était le nombre de pages maximum pour ce travail déjà ? J'avais beau fouiller dans mes affaires de cours, ce n'était indiqué nulle part. J'étais pourtant persuadée que Simmons en avait parlé !

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on lit des romans érotiques en classe au lieu de prendre des notes ! _ricana ma conscience.

Il ne me restait qu'une solution : le forum des étudiants en fac de philosophie sur l'intranet de Columbia. Une fois sur le site, j'entrai mes données d'accès et créai rapidement un nouveau message en croisant les doigts pour que quelqu'un soit connecté à cette heure-ci et ait la réponse à ma question.

**HELP !  
><strong>**Quelqu'un connaît le nombre de signes max pour le travail d'europhilo ?  
>URGENT !<strong>

Prenant soin de me rendre visible sur le système de messagerie, je me mis à la mise en page de la partie d'Alice en attendant que quelqu'un me réponde. J'en étais à une dizaine de pages lorsqu'un léger « ping » me fit quitter le document des yeux.

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**50.000 signes, espaces compris.**

Ma première réaction fut le soulagement. Je n'aurais qu'à supprimer certains passages du travail pour qu'il satisfasse aux exigences numériques de Simmons.

Puis vint ma deuxième réaction, nettement moins rationnelle…

L'hyperventilation.

Car celui qui venait de me sauver n'était autre qu'Edward.

Edward Cullen, le garçon sur qui je fantasmais en secret depuis mon arrivée à Columbia.

Grand, élancé, des bras musclés, des épaules carrées, des cuisses fuselées, des yeux verts qui vous transpercent l'âme, une mâchoire ciselée, une bouche qui incite au péché, des cheveux à l'indéfinissable couleur dans lesquels on a envie d'enfouir les mains, une pomme d'Adam qu'on a envie de suçoter…

_Edward Cullen représentait mon fantasme ulti__me… _

Lorsque je l'avais vu pour la première fois, assis dans le fond de l'auditoire à griffonner sur un cahier, j'avais eu un coup au cœur. Et quand ses yeux avaient finalement plongé dans les miens, ce coup au cœur s'était transformé en véritable coup de chaud. Un lent sourire avait alors pris place sur ses lèvres charnues et je n'avais pas pu faire autrement que le lui rendre, mon cœur battant la chamade.

Je l'avais voulu. Instantanément.

Sans même le connaître, sans même lui parler. C'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille m'arrivait. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà éprouvé du désir, mais ça n'avait jamais été comme ça. Aussi bouleversant. Aussi destructeur. Aussi irrationnel et soudain. J'avais toujours été une fille en contrôle. Aucun homme ne m'avait jamais donné envie de me jeter sur lui, de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle tout en déboutonnant son pantalon pour libérer l'objet de ma convoitise. Aucun.

_Avant lui._

Dans ses yeux, il m'avait semblé reconnaître cette même émotion, cette même faim, que celles qui m'avaient assaillie. Il me semble que nous étions restés une éternité à nous fixer ainsi, logés dans une espèce de bulle de volupté… jusqu'à ce que ma conscience me rappelle à l'ordre.

Conscience qui n'eut qu'un mot à dire pour que je me sente mal : Alec.

Mon petit ami.

Celui-ci n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié ce petit jeu de regard avec un autre que lui, étant donné que nous étions ensemble depuis quelques mois et que nous avions donc une relation que l'on pouvait qualifier de sérieuse. Alors, à contre-cœur, je m'étais détournée et durant les deux heures qui avaient suivi, j'avais tout fait pour oublier ce que j'avais vu dans le regard de cet inconnu. Tout fait pour me distraire de ce même regard qui, malgré le fait que je sois de dos, ne me quittait pas une seconde. Et à la fin du cours, je m'étais précipitée hors de l'auditoire comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses.

J'espérais que comme ça, le message serait clair.

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis. Quelques semaines durant lesquelles je m'efforçais de réfréner mes pulsions à l'égard de cet homme. Je m'asseyais le plus loin possible de lui en classe. Je me forçais à ne pas jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, même lorsque je pouvais sentir son regard vriller mon dos. Je quittais la salle au pas de course pour ne pas avoir à le croiser. Je m'empressais de chasser chaque pensée obscène qui me traversait l'esprit lorsqu'il répondait « Présent » de sa voix suave à l'appel du professeur… Je voulais mettre de la distance entre lui et moi. Je voulais me persuader qu'il ne me plaisait pas tant que ça. Qu'Alec me suffisait.

Mais si cela semblait fonctionner le jour, c'était loin d'être le cas la nuit… Lorsque je me retrouvais seule dans mon petit studio aux abords du campus, plongée dans le noir, tout ce que je m'obligeais à enfouir au plus profond de moi me revenait alors en pleine face, assaillant mon esprit d'images et de scénarii dans lesquels Edward Cullen tenait le rôle principal. C'était intenable. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de rêves érotiques qu'il m'inspirait, me laissant frémissante et en nage au petit matin. A tel point que lorsqu'Alec passait la nuit avec moi, je me jetais littéralement sur lui aux aurores pour me décharger de ma frustration.

C'était mal, je le savais.

Mais dans mes songes, ce n'était pas les mains d'Alec qui me touchaient. C'était celles d'Edward.

Dans mes songes, il ne me faisait pas l'amour tendrement comme mon petit ami aimait le faire. Il me baisait, purement et simplement.

Dans mes songes, il me donnait des ordres et me susurrait des choses obscènes à l'oreille.

Dans mes songes, il me faisait haleter, gémir, trembler et supplier.

Bref, dans mes songes, Edward Cullen me donnait du plaisir.

_Beaucoup _de plaisir…

Et il me faisait jouir.

Fort.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus… Moi qui n'avais jamais été très friande de sexe débridé, voilà que je ne pensais plus qu'à ça, allant jusqu'à trouver nos rapports avec Alec un peu fades dernièrement. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ?

Tout ça, c'était à cause d'Edward Cullen.

Il était l'incarnation de mes fantasmes les plus inavouables. La luxure à l'état pur.

Et bien sûr, il fallait que ça soit LUI qui réponde à mon appel à l'aide. Il fallait qu'il soit le SEUL étudiant de philo connecté sur le forum à cette heure-ci.

_N'empêche, il vient de te sauver la mise alors remercie-le au moins !_

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Merci. Tu me sauves !**

Je retins ma respiration en attendant une hypothétique réponse.

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Tout le plaisir est pour moi…**

En voyant le mot « plaisir » s'afficher à côté de son patronyme, j'attrapai mon verre de vin et le bus d'une traite avant de m'en resservir un autre. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais réellement en train de communiquer avec lui. Non, ce que j'arrivais encore moins à croire, c'est à quel point j'avais envie d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Là, sur le forum de la fac.

Mes doigts me démangeaient littéralement.

_Après tout, qu'y avait-il de mal à cela ?_ Ce n'était qu'une banale conversation sur le Net. Des millions de gens faisaient ça alors pourquoi pas moi ?

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Rassure-moi : je ne suis tout de même pas la seule à être encore occupée à bosser sur ce fichu dossier à cette heure-ci, alors qu'il faut le rendre demain matin ?**

Ca faisait un peu pathétique et flemmarde mais je n'avais rien de mieux sous la main.

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**J'ai apporté la touche finale au mien il y a quelques heures. Je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir terminé…**

_**I.**__**M. Swan : **_**Je te comprends… Quel sujet as-tu choisi ?**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Le désir comme puissance d'être chez Spinoza. Toi ?**

Urgh. Il n'y avait que lui pour rendre un sujet de philo aussi sexy.

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Le parallèle entre les notions de luxure comme péché capital selon d'Aquin et celle d'érotisme comme transgression du sacré chez Bataille. **

Un rougissement colora inévitablement mes joues. Le sujet que nous avions choisi, Alice et moi, était assez équivoque.

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Les péchés capitaux semblent te fasciner…**

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**« Luxure », c'est bien le titre du bouquin que tu lisais en douce, ce matin, au cours de Simmons, non ?**

Il m'avait vue lire ce bouquin ? _La honte…_

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Une copine me l'a prêté. J'y jetais juste un coup d'œil. C'est sans grand intérêt…**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**« Lorsqu'elle rencontre Lord Robert Gabhann, la jeune Kristin ne le sait pas encore mais sa vie est sur le point de changer. Initiée par son amant, elle découvre bientôt ces 'douleurs et langueurs, délires et supplices' dont Sade fit l'apologie. Tour à tour ingénue, libertine ou martyre, elle se soumet à un bien étrange rituel amoureux. Offerte à d'autres, battue, punie, caressée, Kristin, en se prêtant à cette rude initiation, sublime son amour envers son maître capricieux. Et si elle vit la souffrance et l'humiliation comme une glorifiante abnégation, c'est pour mieux s'assurer de l'emprise qu'elle a sur son maître, cet esclave fasciné » **

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Au contraire, je trouve ça tout à fait fascinant, si tu veux mon avis…**

Putain. Il avait cherché le résumé sur le Net.

Il me fallait plus de vin.

_Définitivement plus de vin…_

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Tu es toujours là ?**

J'hésitais à répondre.

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Oui.**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Je dois admettre que je suis assez surpris…**

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Comment ça ?**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Je me suis trompé sur ton compte. **

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Dans quel sens ?**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Eh bien, tu n'es pas aussi… sage que tu veux bien le laisser croire.**

_Je rêve ou il est en train de me taquiner ?_

La discussion était sur le point de déraper, je le sentais. Et je ne savais pas si c'était la fatigue, le vin, le fait de parler avec lui pour la première fois, ou simplement la combinaison des trois mais je ne pus résister à l'envie d'entrer dans son jeu…

Prenant une longue inspiration, je tapai les quelques mots qui, je le savais, transformeraient cette conversation innocente en quelque chose de plus… eh bien, intime.

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Peut-être bien…**

_Vilaine Bella. Vilaine, vilaine, vilaine Bella..._

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Tu m'intrigues, Isabella Swan. **

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Ah oui ?**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Oui, énormément.**

Je mourrais d'envie de lui répondre que lui aussi m'intriguait. Voire qu'il m'obsédait.

Mais je me sentais déjà assez mal comme ça vis-à-vis d'Alec.

_**E.A. Cullen **_**: Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?**

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Je t'écoute.**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Si tu étais un péché capital, lequel ce serait?**

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Je ne sais pas… La gourmandise, peut-être.**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Tu es gourmande ?**

Je me mordis la lèvre.

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Très.**

Il y eu un long moment de flottement, à tel point que je crus qu'il était parti.

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Et toi, quel péché capital te ressemble le plus?**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Là, tout de suite?**

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Oui.**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**L'envie…**

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Une décharge de désir se propagea dans tout mon corps, me faisant haleter, et me donnant l'audace nécessaire pour poser la question à 10.000 points.

_**I.M. Swan : **_**L'envie de quoi ?**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Curieuse avec ça ?**

_**I.M. Swan :**_** J'avoue. Alors ?**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**De choses inavouables, Isabella. **

Mon intimité se contracta malgré moi en lisant ces mots. Est-ce qu'il parlait de sexe ?

_Bien sûr qu'il parle de sexe, enfin !_

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Tu devrais songer à appeler ta petite amie alors…**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Si j'avais une petite amie, je ne serais sûrement pas là à discuter d'envies inavouables avec toi au lieu de les assouvir avec elle, tu ne crois pas ?**

_**I.M. Swan : **_**L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Elle pourrait être occupée et toi, tu pourrais te retrouver tout seul chez toi à discuter virtuellement avec moi.**

_Comme c'__est le cas pour moi… _finis-je dans ma tête, coupable.

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Je n'ai pas de petite amie, Isabella. Contrairement à toi…**

Comment il savait ça ?

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Je vous ai vus l'autre jour, dans un bar du centre-ville. Plutôt grand, les yeux bleus, cheveux noirs… Bassiste du groupe qui jouait ce soir-là, si je ne me trompe ?**

Il nous avait donc vus lorsque le groupe d'Alec, _D'Votion_, s'était produit au O'Malley, samedi dernier.

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Tu es observateur…**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de toi.**

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

_**E.A. Cullen :**_** T'observer en cours est devenu mon activité favorite depuis quelques semaines… La façon dont tu mordilles ton crayon lorsque tu réfléchis, celle dont tu fronces les sourcils quand tu prends des notes, celle dont te caches derrière tes cheveux quand Simmons cherche quelqu'un à interroger, ou celle dont tu te mordais la lèvre ce matin quand tu lisais ton bouquin en douce…**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Il y a aussi celle dont tu jettes un regard discret vers moi chaque fois que tu rentres dans l'auditoire pour t'assurer que je suis là et, probablement ma préférée d'entre toutes, celle dont tu te tends à chaque fois que Simmons cite mon nom lors de l'appel…**

Bon sang, étais-je si transparente ?

_**E.A. Cullen :**_ **Tu sais, j'ai été très vexé de voir quelle énergie tu mettais à prétendre que je n'existais pas. Et puis, quand je t'ai vu avec ton mec, j'ai compris…**

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Compris quoi au juste?**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Que tu feignais l'indifférence envers moi simplement parce que tu ne voulais pas faire de mal à ton copain. Mais qu'en réalité, je te plais et que ça te fait peur.**

Il avait raison. Totalement raison. Mais il ne devait pas le savoir… C'était déjà assez difficile de lui résister comme ça !

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu me plais au juste ? **

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Isabella. Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous le jour de la rentrée. Cette… tension. Cette énergie. Je l'ai ressentie et je sais que toi aussi.**

_**I.M. Swan :**_**Quand bien même ! ****Ca ne change rien. Je suis avec Alec.**

Je suis avec Alec. Je suis avec Alec. _Je suis avec Alec !_

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ce soir ?**

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Je devais bosser…**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Et pourtant tu es là, à discuter avec moi.**

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Tu préfères que je mette fin à la conversation ?**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Non. Et je sais que tu ne le veux pas, toi non plus.**

Bon sang, il était tellement… arrogant et sûr de lui !

Pourquoi visait-il toujours juste ? Je soupirai, exaspérée par la propre faiblesse.

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Pas vraiment non.**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Tant mieux. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux discuter librement de péchés capitaux et de désirs inavouables avec une charmante brune qui, de son propre aveu, n'est « peut être pas si sage que ça »…**

Ses mots me firent l'effet d'une caresse et je sentis une vague de chaleur m'envahir doucement. Je repris une gorgée de vin.

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Charmante, hein?**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Très.**

_**I.M. Swan :**_** Je pourrais en dire autant de toi.**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Et tu te tromperais. Je ne suis pas « charmant », Isabella.**

_**I.M. Swan : **_**C'est pourtant ce que je pense…**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Plus charmant que ton Alec ?**

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Edward…**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Tu as raison, arrêtons un peu de parler de lui. Il n'est pas là et je compte bien en profiter.**

Je roulai des yeux, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être tout de même un peu amusée.

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Il n'est pas là parce que JE le lui ai demandé.**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Et alors? Crois-moi, si tu étais avec moi, tu ne réussirais pas à m'empêcher de venir te voir, travail ou pas.**

D'un coup, mon amusement se transforma en coup de chaud en imaginant Edward débarquer chez moi un soir, alors que je serais en pleines révisions, pour une séance de sexe improvisée.

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Autoritaire?**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Tu peux ajouter « possessif » et « demandant » à la liste.**

_**I.M. Swan :**_** Demandant?**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Oh oui Isabella, très. **

Merde, c'était sexy.

_**I.M. Swan :**_**Ca ne pose pas de problème à tes copines ?**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Aucune ne s'est plainte jusqu'ici. Que du contraire.**

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Je vois. Tu me permets d'ajouter « frimeur » à la liste ?**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Ce n'est pas de la frime. C'est un constat. J'aime le sexe et apparemment, je suis assez doué en la matière.**

Putain.

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Je demande à voir…**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**C'est une proposition?**

_Oui ! _

Non…

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Edward…**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Me ferais-tu une faveur, Isabella ?**

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Tout dépend du type de faveur.**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Je voudrais que, pour le reste de notre conversation, tu fasses comme si ton petit ami n'existait pas. Juste quelques instants.**

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Pour quoi faire?**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Je voudrais juste essayer quelque chose…**

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Quoi exactement?**

_**E.A. Cullen : **_**Ne pose pas de questions. Promets-moi juste que dans les minutes qui suivent, ça sera juste toi et moi.**

Intriguée, j'avais envie de faire ce qu'il me demandait. Juste pour voir…

_**I.M. Swan : **_**Okay. Promis.**

_**E.A. Cullen :**_ **Bien. Voici mon adresse perso : ****_e . cullen gmail . com_****. Je veux que tu m'ajoutes sur Messenger. A tout de suite.**

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre et quitta la conversation. Je me connectai donc sur Messenger et ajoutai son adresse à mes contacts. Une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit instantanément.

_**Edward dit :**_** Nous serons bien plus tranquilles ici. Jolie photo.**

Je rougis en jetant un œil à ladite photo. Elle avait été prise cet été par ma mère, lorsque j'étais allée la rejoindre à Phoenix pour les vacances. Nous étions allées visiter la réserve naturelle du parc national de Saguaro et Renée avait mitraillé mon visage à mon insu alors que je levai la tête vers un cyprès d'Arizona. Avec ma moue concentrée et mes taches de rousseur que le soleil avait fait ressortir, je me trouvais presque jolie.

Et apparemment, Edward aussi.

_**Bella dit :**_** Merci. La tienne est pas mal non plus.**

C'était ironique bien sur, étant donné que sa photo était un simple carré noir.

_**Edward dit :**_** Tu ne préfères pas celle-ci ?**

Une photo de son visage apparut à la place du carré noir et ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. Merde, cette photo était…

Wow.

Avec ses yeux verts braqués droit sur l'objectif et son sourire en coin, Edward rendait ce cliché digne d'un photoshoot de mode.

Il était parfait… Absolument parfait.

_**Bella dit :**_** Si. Définitivement.**

_**Edward dit :**_** C'est bien ce qui me semblait…**

Gardant les yeux braqués sur son avatar, je me tortillai sur mon siège.

_**Edward dit :**_** Où es-tu, Isabella?**

_**Bella dit :**_** Euh, chez moi…**

_**Edward dit :**_** Sur ton canapé? Ton lit ?**

_**Bella dit :**_** Sur mon canapé. Pourquoi ?**

_**Edward dit :**_** Histoire que je puisse t'imaginer. **

_M'imaginer ?_

_**Edward dit :**_** Je voudrais que tu t'allonges et que tu te détendes. **

Je repris une gorgée de vin et m'exécutai, posant mon ordinateur à côté de moi.

J'attendis les instructions suivantes avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience.

_**Edward dit : **_**Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? La même chose que ce matin ?**

Oh… Je commençais à comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête.

Mais je n'avais pas envie de l'arrêter. Au contraire…

_**Bella dit :**_** Non. J'ai travaillé ce soir et j'ai toujours mon uniforme de serveuse.**

_**Edward dit :**_** Jupe et chemisier?**

_**Bella dit :**_** Oui.**

_**Edward dit :**_** Je ne t'ai jamais vu en jupe mais je n'ai aucun mal à t'imaginer. Avec tes longues jambes laiteuses… **

Mes cuisses se mirent à se frotter l'une contre l'autre, involontairement.

_**Edward dit :**_** Moi, je suis sur mon lit et j'écoute ça…**

Il m'envoya un fichier mp3 que j'ouvris sans plus tarder.

_**Bella dit :**_** Nine Inch Nails ?**

_**Edward dit :**_** Oui. « Closer » est une chanson qui me fait penser à toi.****Je veux que tu l'écoutes. En boucle.**

_**Bella dit :**_** Okay.**

Je lançai le mp3 en prenant soin de cliquer sur la touche « Repeat ». Trent Reznor commença alors à chanter.

**You let me violate you**  
><em>Tu me laisses te violer<em>

**You**** let me desecrate you**  
><em>Tu me laisses te profaner<em>

_**Edward dit :**_** Je veux que tu te détendes, que tu te laisses gagner par la musique, les paroles…**

_**Bella dit :**_** Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu portes de ton côté.**

_**Edward dit :**_** Hum…****Rien.**

QUOI ?

_**Bella dit :**_** Tu veux dire que tu es…**

_**Edward dit :**_** Nu. Dans mon lit. En train d'écouter en boucle une chanson qui me fait penser à toi, oui. Ca te choque ?**

**You let me penetrate you**  
><em>Tu me laisses te pénétrer <em>  
><strong>You let me complicate you<strong>  
><em>Tu me laisses te compliquer<em>

_**Bella dit :**_** Eh bien...**

C'était plutôt sa franchise qui me choquait. Mais je ne pouvais pas nier que ça m'excitait de l'imaginer comme ça. Vraiment beaucoup.

_Est-ce qu'il se caressait ?_

_**Edward dit :**_** Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que cette chanson me fait penser à toi?**

_**Bella dit :**_** Honnêtement?**

_**Edward dit :**_** Honnêtement.**

**Help me I broke apart my insides**  
><em>Aide-moi j'ai déchiré mes entrailles<em>

_**Bella dit :**_** C'est flatteur… **

Je me mordis la lèvre en envoyant la suite de ma phrase.

_**Bella dit :**_** Et excitant aussi.**

**H****elp me I've got no soul to sell**  
><em>Aide-moi je n'ai plus d'âme à vendre<em>

_**Edward dit :**_** Tu es excitée bébé ?**

J'eus un frisson en imaginant sa voix me dire ça. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Alors, je décidai de faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé et d'oublier, l'espace de quelques minutes, qu'Alec existait…

_**Bella dit :**_** Oui.**

_**Edward dit :**_** Et si je te disais que quand je ferme les yeux, je t'imagine, avec moi, nue toi aussi, sur ce lit ? **

Putain.

Tuez. Moi. Maintenant.

_**Bella dit :**_** Tu fais ça souvent ?**

_**Edward dit :**_** Oui.**

Je repris une énième gorgée de vin, accueillant avec soulagement l'arôme râpeux sur ma langue. Quelque chose me disait que j'allais avoir besoin de ça pour la suite.

_**Bella dit :**_** Et qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines exactement?**

**Help me the only thing that works for me**  
><em>Aide-moi la seule chose qui agis sur moi<em>

_**Edward dit :**_** Que tu es allongée devant moi, offerte, tes longs cheveux bruns éparpillés sur l'oreiller, pendant que ma langue te donne du plaisir, par exemple.**

Une longue plainte sortit de mes lèvres. Ce mec allait avoir ma peau…

_**Bella dit :**_** Quoi d'autre?**

**H****elp me get away from myself**  
><em>Aide-moi à m échapper de moi-même<em>

_**Edward dit :**_** Ecoute bien les paroles de la chanson et tu auras ta réponse...**

**I want to fuck you like an animal**  
><em>Je veux te baiser comme un animal<em>  
><strong>I want to feel you from the inside<strong>  
><em>Je veux te sentir de l'intérieur<em>

_**Edward dit :**_** Toi aussi, tu as déjà pensé à moi de cette façon Isabella, pas vrai?**

**I want to fuck you like an animal**  
><em>Je veux te baiser comme un animal<em>  
><strong>My whole existence is flawed<strong>  
><em>Mon existence entière est défectueuse<em>

_**Bella dit :**_** Oui...**

**You get me closer to god**  
><em>Tu me rapproches de dieu<em>

_**Edward dit :**_** Souvent?**

_**Bella dit :**_** Très souvent.**

_**Edward dit :**_** Mmmhhh... Caresse-toi. Je veux que tu te caresses les seins pour moi, Isabella. Que tu les empaumes et que tu les malaxes.**

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, je remontai mes mains sur mon buste et englobai mes seins dans mes paumes. Mes tétons réagirent instinctivement, pointant douloureusement.

_**Edward dit :**_** Est-ce que tu te touches, bébé?**

Ma main droite délaissa mon sein pour taper une réponse rapide.

_**Bella dit :**_** Oui.**

_**Edward dit :**_** Ca te plait?**

_**Bella dit :**_** Oui...**

_**Edward dit :**_** Bien. Maintenant, ouvre ton chemisier et retire ton soutien gorge. Je veux te faire te sentir bien... **

Comment résister? C'était mal mais j'avais envie de ça. Non, j'avais _besoin_ de ça.

Je dénudai alors le haut de mon corps, frissonnant lorsque l'air frais de ce mois de décembre caressa la peau nue de mon buste.

_**Bella dit :**_** Voilà.**

_**Edward dit :**_** Merde, je donnerais tout pour pouvoir te voir. Voir tes seins pour de vrai. Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois je me suis imaginé les toucher, les lécher, les sucer...**

_Uuuurrrggghhh_

_**Edward dit :**_** Pince tes tétons pour moi. Roule-les entre tes doigts. **

Je fis ce qu'il m'ordonnait de faire, imaginant ses doigts à la place des miens, gémissant doucement.

_**Edward dit :**_** Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait de savoir que tu te touches.**

_**Bella dit :**_** Dis-le moi.**

_**Edward dit :**_** Ca me fait bander, Isabella. Fort. Merde, je suis dur comme de la pierre, là.**

Je faillis venir sur le champ en lisant ces mots. Edward était nu, en érection, et il avait envie de moi. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans l'un de mes nombreux rêves.

Sauf que là, c'était bien réel.

_**Bella dit :**_** Est-ce que tu te caresses?**

_**Edward dit :**_** Oui. **

- « Oh merde... » haletai-je en imaginant sa main monter et descendre lentement sur sa verge engorgée.

**_Edward dit :_ Et je veux que tu te caresses aussi. **

_**Edward vous envoie une invitation à partager une conversation audio. Accepter l'invitation / Refuser l'invitation?**_

_**Edward dit : **_**Accepte l'invitation, Isabella. Ca nous facilitera les choses. Et puis, je meurs d'envie de t'entendre…**

Je me mordis durement la lèvre, indécise. D'un côté, accepter cette invitation audio rendrait tout ça tout à coup très réel et, avouons-le, assez gênant. Mais d'un autre côté, je mourrais moi aussi d'envie d'entendre sa voix, de l'écouter se donner du plaisir et me dire ce que je devais faire pour accéder au mien…

_Que faire ?_

_**Edward dit :**_** S'il te plaît ma belle. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas…**

Le curseur de ma souris navigua incessamment entre les mots « accepter » et « refuser » avant de finalement s'arrêter.

_**Vous avez accepté l'invitation à partager une conversation audio lancée par Edward.**_

Je retins ma respiration de longues secondes pendant que la connexion s'établissait. La tension était à son comble. J'allais bientôt entendre sa voix.

_**La connexion audio a été établie.**_

Un léger bruissement se fit entendre et ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge.

- « Tu m'entends Isabella ? »

Mon cœur loupa un battement avant de repartir à toute vitesse en entendant sa voix rauque et basse.

_Nous y étions._

_**Bella dit :**_** Oui.**

- « Tu peux parler tu sais » fit-il, taquin.

- « Oui, je… Hum, je t'entends très bien »

- « Bien. Tu es toujours allongée ? »

Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme alors que moi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau ?

- « Oui »

- « Je veux que tu reprennes là où on s'était arrêtés tout à l'heure. Tu veux bien ? »

Tout à coup, je me sentis on ne peut plus mal à l'aise. Je m'apprêtais à avoir du sexe virtuellement avec un inconnu bon sang ! Non seulement c'était bizarre et complètement déplacé mais en plus, j'étais persuadée que ça sera un motif de rupture si Alec venait à l'apprendre.

- « Je… Je ne suis plus sûre »

- « Isabella… »

- « Bella. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella »

- « Très bien. Bella… » dit-il d'une voix calme et séductrice. « On ne fait rien de mal tu sais. Je veux juste te faire te sentir bien. J'en meurs d'envie. Pas toi ? »

Je fermai les yeux, frissonnant au ton suave de sa voix.

- « Si » soufflai-je malgré moi. « J'en ai très envie »

Il émit une espèce de grognement qui alla se loger directement entre mes cuisses.

- « Alors cesse de te poser des questions. Ferme simplement les yeux et laisse-toi guider »

- « D'accord » abdiquai-je d'une voix tremblante.

_Je ne fais rien de mal. __Edward est chez lui et je suis chez moi, seule. Ce ne sont que des mots. Alec n'en saura rien._

Je terminai mon verre de vin, histoire de me donner du courage pour la suite.

- « Pose tes mains sur ton ventre et remonte-les doucement vers tes seins. Imagine que ce sont mes paumes qui te caressent. Douces mais fermes »

Mes mains se posèrent à nouveau sur ma poitrine et je me laissai aller à ses instructions.

- « Mes index contournent lentement tes mamelons et tes pointes se tendent vers moi, réclamant mon attention. Je me penche et leur donne un long coup de langue à chacune »

J'haletai bruyamment. Sa voix. Ces choses qu'il me disait. C'était…

- « Tu aimes ça bébé ? Parle-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens. Ce que tu ferais si j'étais avec toi sur ce canapé »

Tout en continuant à me caresser, je laissai mon imagination divaguer…

- « Ta langue sur moi est fantastique. Tes lèvres aspirent mes tétons et j'ai déjà l'impression que je vais exploser. Ils sont si sensibles… Je m'accroche à tes cheveux et tu me mords légèrement. C'est tellement bon… »

- « Merde Bella… » gémit-il. « T'es foutrement bandante. Tu mords tes lèvres tandis que je tire sur tes pointes tendues avec mes dents, laissant des traces de morsure sur ta peau claire. Tu aimes ce mélange de douleur et de plaisir... »

Je tirai durement sur mes pointes et gémis à la sensation.

Oui, j'aimais _vraiment beaucoup _ça…

- « Tu ne cesses de gémir, de m'en demander plus… et ça me rend dingue ! Je veux voir dans quel état je te mets. Ma main descend le long de ton ventre, jusqu'à la bordure de ta culotte. Je joue un peu avec l'élastique avant de plaquer ma main sur ton sexe brûlant »

Ma main suivit le même chemin.

- « Mmmhhh »

- « Tu es mouillée bébé ? » questionna-t-il sombrement.

- « Oui » soufflai-je.

- « Touche-toi là. Glisse tes doigts dans tes plis pour moi »

_Oui!_

- « Putain Edward »

- « Deux de mes doigts taquinent ton entrée, tournent autour, entrent à peine et ressortent. Tu protestes mais je résiste »

Je soupirai. S'il était réellement avec moi, Edward saurait comment me rendre folle de désir…

- « Dis-moi que tu les veux à l'intérieur de toi bébé »

- « S'il te plaît »

- « Dis-le ! »

Son ton commandant me mit au supplice.

- « Je les veux à l'intérieur Edward. Je les veux… »

- « Bonne fille. J'enfonce mes doigts profondément en toi. Maintenant. Putain, tu dois être si chaude et étroite »

Je gémis bruyamment en imaginant ses doigts à la place des miens.

- « C'est ça, laisse-moi t'entendre ma belle. Je te baise avec mes doigts. Tu aimes ça ? »

- « Oui ! »

- « Moi aussi bébé… Mon pouce se pose sur ton clitoris gonflé et appuie longuement dessus trois fois avant de le frotter furieusement de gauche à droite. Tu sens comme c'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'étais incapable de former une phrase cohérente tellement la sensation était intense.

- « Edward, plus… »

- « Tu veux ma langue Bella ? Parce qu'elle ne demande que ça »

Je grognai à ses mots, animale.

- « Ma langue remplace mes doigts et s'enfonce profondément en toi. Tu te cambres et ça me permet de m'enfoncer plus encore. Merde, t'es délicieuse… J'écarte tes lèvres et je te lape. Je dévore ta petite chatte chaude et humide. Je suis affamé »

Oh mon Dieu.

J'étais proche. Très proche.

- « Je suce ton clito, je le titille, je le mords… Et tu aimes ça. Putain oui, tu aimes ça »

Je ne retenais plus mes gémissements et lui non plus. D'après les bruits que je pouvais entendre, il se masturbait avec ardeur et ça m'excita davantage. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, rien n'importait plus que d'accéder à la délivrance, désormais…

- « Edward, continue ! Je vais… »

- « Mes doigts donnent trois coups rapides sur ton clito avant de s'enterrer à nouveau profondément en toi et je… »

Sa voix se brisa.

- « Fuck Bella, je vais venir bébé ! »

- « Oh mon… Dieu, Ed- »

- « Jouis pour moi ! » aboya-t-il. « Je veux que tu viennes sur ma langue. Maintenant ! »

Et je cédai…

- « Ed... ward, oh oui… Oui ! Aaaah ! »

Je hurlai ma jouissance, emportée par un orgasme fulgurant qui me fit littéralement décoller du canapé. Fermement décidée à profiter de chaque vague, j'ondulai du bassin en continuant à me caresser furieusement, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et que mon corps en sueur retombe mollement. Au loin, j'entendis vaguement Edward grogner mon prénom suivi d'un chapelet d'insanités avant de pousser une longue plainte rauque, presque désespérée.

Je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi sexy.

_**Edward**__** a mis fin à la conversation audio. **_

_**Edward dit :**_** Putain Bella, t'entendre jouir est probablement la chose la plus torride que j'aie jamais entendue. Tu n'imagines pas ce que je donnerais pour être avec toi maintenant et te faire hurler comme ça encore et encore… **

_Bon sang, j'en avais tellement envie moi aussi !_

_**Edward dit**__** : **_**Dis-moi où tu es. Donne-moi ton adresse. Merde, il faut que je te voie. ****Il faut que je te voie **_**maintenant**_** !**

_**Bella dit : **_**Union Street 21, deuxième étage, studio 4. **

_**Edward dit :**__** …**_

_**Edward dit : **_**Je suis là dans une dizaine de minutes.**

_**Edward a quitté la conversation.**_

En observant sa dernière phrase, j'écarquillai les yeux.

Je venais de lui dire de venir chez moi?

Mais… Mais… QU'EST-CE QUI N'ALLAIT PAS CHEZ MOI AU JUSTE ?

Bondissant vivement du canapé, je me mis à faire les cent pas dans mon studio tout en renfilant mon soutien-gorge et en reboutonnant mon chemisier.

- « Okay Bella, du calme » m'intimai-je. « Tu n'étais pas vraiment dans ton état normal quand lui as donné ton adresse »

_Oh arrête, tu étais parfaitement consciente quand tu l'as fait. Tu as envie de ça. Tu ne penses qu'à ça depuis des semaines, coucher avec lui ! Même quand tu fais l'amour avec Alec !_

J'ignorai ma voix intérieure, continuant mon processus d'auto-persuasion.

- « Bien, il me suffit de lui dire que j'ai changé d'avis quand il se pointera ici et le tour sera joué ! Il comprendra. Il comprendra… »

Passant devant mon miroir en pied, je remarquai mes joues rougies, mes yeux légèrement troubles et mes cheveux façon nid de corneille.

On aurait dit que je sortais d'une séance de sexe torride. Ce qui, je devais bien l'avouer, était presque le cas. Je n'avais jamais connu un orgasme pareil, que ça soit en solo ou avec un homme. Edward avait réussi à trouver les mots justes pour me faire jouir fort.

Comme dans mes rêves…

_Qui aurait pu croire que le sexe virtuel et le dirty talk me feraient cet effet là ?_

Trois coups furent alors portés à la porte, me faisant sursauter.

_Merde, déjà ?_

J'allai me poster devant la porte d'entrée, on ne peut plus nerveuse. Puis, soufflant un bon coup, j'en tournai la poignée et tombait nez à nez avec l'objet de tous mes fantasmes.

Il était là, silencieux et sexy comme l'enfer avec sa veste en cuir noir, son jean et son t-shirt de la même couleur.

On aurait dit un prédateur prêt à foncer sur sa proie…

- « Hum... S-salut Edw… »

Je fus alors rudement poussée vers l'arrière avant d'être plaquée contre la porte. Sous la brutalité de l'assaut, je gémis de douleur et la bouche de mon visiteur nocturne fondit sur la mienne, en profitant pour y insérer sa langue. Une langue dominante, demandeuse.

Et surtout _réelle_.

Toutes mes bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent d'un coup avec ce baiser. Après toutes ces semaines passées à imaginer ce que ça serait d'embrasser Edward Cullen, voilà que j'y avais enfin droit.

Et, bon sang, c'était encore meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer…

Edward m'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Frénétiquement. Passionnément. Sa langue explorait chaque recoin de ma bouche et ses lèvres, douces mais fermes, faisaient des merveilles contre les miennes.

_Foutrement incroyable…_

Je me sentis soudain être soulevée dans les airs tandis que ses mains sous mes fesses m'obligeaient à enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il fit quelques pas assurés et j'entendis alors un grand fracas tandis qu'il débarrassait d'un geste rageur tout ce qui encombrait mon bureau pour me poser dessus sans aucune délicatesse.

Aucun mot n'avait encore été dit mais nous savions tous les deux exactement là où ça allait nous mener.

Edward et moi allions coucher ensemble. Ici et maintenant. Il en avait envie et moi aussi, désespérément.

Alec ou pas, rien ne pourrait plus m'empêcher d'avoir ce que je voulais.

Ses doigts s'attaquèrent directement à mon chemisier, qu'il tenta de déboutonner avant de perdre patience et d'en agripper les pans pour tirer dessus d'un mouvement sec.

Les boutons explosèrent, allant s'éparpiller aux quatre coins de la pièce.

- « Putain » grogna-t-il en découvrant mon soutien-gorge en dentelle noire.

Entendre sa voix pour de vrai me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et d'un coup, j'eus l'impression que la moindre de mes terminaisons nerveuses vibrait de désir et d'anticipation. Il agrippa les bonnets de mon sous-vêtement pour les tirer vers le bas et mes seins jaillirent de leur carcan. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se jeta sur une de mes pointes durcies, la suçant et la raclant de ses dents, tandis que ses doigts habiles tiraient sans douceur sur l'autre.

- « Edward ! » haletai-je, transportée par sa fougue.

Je m'agrippai à ses cheveux et pressai son visage contre ma peau en murmurant des encouragements erratiques. Il leva alors les yeux vers moi, me regardant par-dessous ses cils avec un désir non dissimulé. Deux de ses doigts vinrent se presser durement contre ma bouche et j'entrouvris automatiquement les lèvres pour les accueillir sur ma langue. Il les fit glisser en quelques allers-retours avant de les retirer pour les amener entre mes jambes. Du pouce, il écarta rapidement ma culotte et, sans plus de cérémonie, il les enfonça profondément en moi.

Je criai de surprise et d'extase, complètement conquise.

- « Tu es trempée » gronda-t-il en commençant un mouvement de va et vient. « Tellement prête à me recevoir en toi… »

Sa main libre me força à m'allonger et je posai mes pieds sur le bord du bureau pour plus de confort. Ses doigts quittèrent alors mon antre chaud, me tirant un grognement mécontent.

- « Patience bébé. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi » sourit-il en enlevant sa veste avant de la balancer au sol.

Son t-shirt suivit bientôt le même chemin, ainsi que ses bottines et ses chaussettes. Son jean, bien que littéralement déformé par une érection qui ne laissait présager que le meilleur pour la suite, resta en place.

Si Edward Cullen était sublime habillé, il était absolument fabuleux à moitié nu.

Ses pectoraux étaient fermes, ses abdominaux saillants, quant au « V » de sa ceinture abdominale…

Merde, même son nombril était sexy.

Il me débarrassa moi aussi du reste de mes vêtements et je me retrouvai bientôt nue devant ses yeux affamés.

- « Bon sang, regarde-toi… Tu es plus belle encore que dans mes fantasmes les plus fous » s'émerveilla-t-il en contemplant successivement mes jambes, mon sexe luisant, mon ventre, mes seins et enfin mon visage rougi.

- « Touche-moi Edward. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin que tu me touches » pleurnichai-je presque.

- « Oh mais j'y compte bien ma belle »

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes genoux, écartant mes cuisses au maximum. Il se pencha et contempla un moment mon intimité ainsi exposée en se pourléchant les lèvres.

- « Je ne peux pas attendre d'être à l'intérieur de toi, Bella. Ca va être foutrement fantastique »

Ses doigts firent alors leur grand retour en moi tandis qu'il posait simultanément la bouche sur mon clitoris, me faisant crier. Il l'aspira entre ses lèvres tout en mouvant rapidement ses longs doigts d'avant en arrière et je crus bien perdre la tête. Je n'avais encore jamais vécu un truc pareil.

C'était tellement bon, tellement sauvage, tellement… incroyable !

J'étais si excitée que je pouvais déjà sentir mon orgasme monter.

Incapable de réfréner mes ardeurs, je m'accrochai à ses cheveux et il grogna férocement – de douleur ou de désir, je n'en savais rien –, envoyant de délicieuses ondes de choc contre mon centre.

- « Edward, je ne vais pas… tarder à… jouir » prévins-je en le regardant accélérer la cadence.

- « Mmmhh oui ». _Coup de langue_. « Laisse-toi aller ». _Coup de langue_. « Viens ». _Coup de langue_. « Viens pour moi bébé… »

Il s'acharna alors sur mon petit paquet de nerfs à la fois avec ses doigts, sa langue et ses dents et je sentis la première vague arriver, puissante et dévastatrice.

Je ne résistai pas.

Mon orgasme me submerga et je hurlai son prénom, encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à retomber doucement, euphorique et comblée.

_Nom de Dieu…_

Lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, je vis qu'il avait sorti son sexe de son jean pour enfiler un préservatif. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_Wow__, il était… énorme !_

Remarquant mon regard envieux, il enroula sa main autour de son épaisse longueur et m'offrit son sourire sexy.

- « Tu la veux en toi Bella ? » me taquina-t-il en commençant à pomper lentement.

Gémissant sans vergogne, j'ondulai du bassin, incapable de m'en empêcher.

Son sourire s'accentua et il haussa un sourcil.

- « Demande-le moi gentiment »

- « Edward. Viens. S'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi »

Il s'approcha doucement en continuant son mouvement lascif du poignet.

- « Tu veux que je la plonge en toi ? Que je te fasse jouir avec ? »

Il se posta devant mes jambes écartées et pressa son sexe tendu contre mon entrée. Avec une lenteur insupportable, il le fit glisser de bas en haut contre le mien, plusieurs fois, l'enduisant de mon désir.

Puis, sans crier gare, il le frappa en trois petits coups secs sur mon clitoris gonflé et sensible…

- « ANH ! »

… avant de le presser à nouveau contre mon entrée.

- « Tes désirs sont mes ordres »

Il me pénétra alors jusqu'à la garde, me coupant le souffle.

- « Putain de merde ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées en fermant les yeux.

J'en fis tout autant, submergée par la sensation délicieuse de l'avoir enfin en moi.

Il était tellement gros et moi tellement étroite pour son gabarit que je pouvais sentir le moindre tressautement de son sexe à l'intérieur du mien.

Ca me donna envie de plus.

Ouvrant les yeux, j'ondulai une première fois des hanches et les siens s'ouvrirent subitement. Leur couleur jade avait disparue, laissant la place à une noirceur électrisante. Dans un geste lent et mesuré, il amorça un mouvement de recul. Et lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que son gland rose et gonflé en moi, il agrippa mes hanches et me ramena brusquement vers lui tout en poussant les siennes vers moi.

Je criai son prénom sans pudeur. J'avais l'impression d'être déchirée en deux tant il avait mis de la puissance dans ce geste.

- « C'est ça, crie bébé ! »

Il réitéra son geste et j'hurlai de plus belle.

- « Ne te retiens pas. Je veux que chaque personne de ce foutu immeuble sache que c'est moi et personne d'autre qui te donne autant de plaisir »

Ses hanches se mirent alors à claquer contre les miennes à un rythme effréné tandis que nos gémissements se confondaient. Le bureau frappait contre le mur, faisant un boucan qui alerterait probablement les voisins. Mais je m'en foutais.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce que l'homme logé entre mes cuisses était en train de me faire.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'Edward était en train de me prendre comme une bête sur ce bureau, comme je l'avais imaginé le faire une bonne centaine de fois.

Sauf que là, c'était un millier de fois meilleur. Un million de fois plus fantastique.

Un milliard de fois plus réel.

- « Edward, mon Dieu ne t'arrête surtout pas » haletai-je en observant ses traits déformés par le plaisir.

- « Aucune chance ma belle » sourit-il diaboliquement.

Soudain, il attrapa mes mains qui tenaient le bord de la table pour les tirer vers lui et je me retrouvai en position assise tandis qu'il s'enfonçait encore et toujours en moi. Ses grandes mains agrippèrent mon visage et il m'embrassa férocement, plongeant sa langue dans ma bouche au même rythme que son sexe dans le mien.

Ce geste était tellement suggestif que c'en était étourdissant.

Mues d'une volonté propre, mes mains allèrent crocheter ses fesses musclées pour les griffer et il rejeta la tête en arrière, appréciateur.

_Oh, il était beau à pleurer…_

Il pencha à nouveau la tête vers moi et vint capturer ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il la mordilla lentement avant de passer sa langue dessus lascivement, scrutant la moindre de mes expressions de ses yeux grands ouverts.

- « C'est bon ? »

- « Trop bon » souris-je.

Il me rendit mon sourire et vint coller sa bouche à mon oreille.

- « Accroche-toi » chuchota-t-il avant de me soulever une nouvelle fois.

Il ne cessa pas ses mouvements de bassin tandis qu'il nous dirigeait vers mon canapé-lit, s'arrêtant en cours de chemin contre le mur ou une quelconque étagère pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi. Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin au pied du canapé, il se laissa tomber en arrière et je me retrouvai à califourchon sur lui. Le visage à hauteur du sien, je me mis à me déhancher lentement, appréciant pleinement ce nouvel angle de pénétration. Son érection n'avait pas perdu de sa vigueur, semblant plus raide que jamais, me pilonnant littéralement le ventre. La façon dont il me remplissait était incroyable, inédite. Prenant appui sur mes genoux, je me soulevai avant de me laisser retomber de tout mon poids sur lui.

- « Fuck ! »

J'attrapai ses mains pour les poser sur mes hanches et il utilisa cette prise pour me faire bouger plus rapidement sur lui.

- « Putain oui » s'extasia-t-il en observant mes seins rebondir de plus en plus vite.

De mon côté, je ne parvenais pas à quitter des yeux l'endroit où nous étions joints.

Le voir entrer et sortir de moi comme ça, c'était… la chose la plus érotique qu'il m'ait été donné de voir de toute ma vie.

- « Cambre-toi un peu plus » ordonna-t-il en faisant glisser ses paumes sur mes reins. « Ouais, comme ça. Fais-moi ressortir cet adorable petit cul »

Il empoigna alors mes fesses à pleines mains et se mit à les pétrir fermement.

- « Mmmmh… Tellement rond, tellement ferme et tendre à la fois. Ca me donne envie de… »

Sa main claqua subitement sur ma fesse droite et je rejetai la tête en arrière, surprise à la fois par son geste et par le gémissement ravi qui m'avait échappé.

_Tellement bon…_

- « Encore ? » murmura-t-il en m'offrant son sourire en coin.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en hochant timidement la tête et son autre main vint heurter ma fesse gauche deux fois avant de la caresser sensuellement.

- « Tu me rends dingue, tu le sais ça ? » grogna-t-il. « Depuis le premier jour, tu me rends dingue… »

D'une main, il actionna le poussoir sur le côté du canapé et le dossier de ce dernier s'inclina brusquement. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux allongés et il nous fit basculer d'un coup de hanche, se retrouvant ainsi au dessus de moi. Crochetant mes bras autour de sa nuque et mes jambes autour de sa taille, j'accueillis une nouvelle fois sa longueur en moi avec un soupir de contentement.

Il amorça alors un rythme plus lent, tout en profondeur et en langueur.

- « Ca va ? » chuchota-t-il entre deux coups de rein.

- « Oui, c'est parfait » souris-je, le souffle court.

Prenant appui sur ses bras, il angla ses poussées de sorte à ce que son pelvis opère une délicieuse friction avec la partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie et que le bout de son sexe touche ce que je devinais être mon point G.

_Le fameux point G qu'aucun de mes amants n'avait jamais trouvé…_

Un long frisson me parcourut l'échine.

- « Edward oui ! Juste là »

- « Comme ça ? » murmura-t-il, fasciné, en répétant son mouvement.

- « Mmmmhhh oui »

Il s'enfonça alors jusqu'à la garde et se mit à faire des cercles avec ses hanches, frottant sans cesse cette zone ultra sensible qu'il venait de découvrir.

- « Oh mon Dieu… » frémis-je, la respiration erratique.

- « J'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête » souffla-t-il presque pour lui-même.

- « Moi non plus… mais je ne pourrai plus tenir… très longtemps comme ça »

Plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, il m'offrit un sourire qui me fit perdre tous mes moyens. Ce n'était pas son traditionnel sourire en coin, ni son sourire moqueur.

Non, c'était un sourire tendre, complice.

- « Je sais bébé » soupira-t-il en caressant doucement mon visage.

Mon cœur se mit alors à battre comme un dératé.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_

- « Passe tes jambes par-dessus mes épaules » murmura-t-il sur mes lèvres avant d'y déposer un léger baiser.

Je m'exécutai rapidement et le vis fermer durement les yeux, comme s'il souffrait.

- « Ca va ? »

- « Oui. C'est juste… Tu es tellement serrée comme ça »

_Oh…_

- « Et c'est mal ? » le taquinai-je, faussement innocente, en contractant volontairement mes muscles vaginaux autour de lui.

- « FUCK! »

Il rua puissamment des hanches vers l'avant et mon sourire disparut aussitôt.

- « AH ! »

- « Je vais te faire jouir comme tu n'as jamais joui Bella » gronda-t-il, menaçant. « J'espère que tu es prête »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il donna un deuxième coup de rein.

Puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

Encore et encore. De plus en plus vite. De plus en plus fort.

A l'intérieur de moi, la boule de feu était de retour, grossissant toujours plus, gagnant en ampleur, gagnant du terrain. Edward avait rapproché son visage du mien, sa bouche avalait la moindre de mes suppliques, le moindre de mes soupirs, m'insufflait l'air dont j'avais besoin et qui me manquait désespérément. Ses yeux, devenus noirs comme l'encre, étaient à l'affut de la moindre de mes expressions, semblant briller un peu plus chaque fois que je prononçais son prénom comme une prière.

Et tout à coup, je le sentis.

Nous n'étions plus simplement en train de baiser. Nous étions en train de faire l'amour.

- « Edward… »

- « Viens pour moi Bella ! » me supplia-t-il, au bord du gouffre. « J'ai besoin que tu viennes »

Soudain, ses yeux, sa voix, le bruit de nos peaux qui claquaient l'une contre l'autre, cette chanson de Nine Inch Nails qui tournait toujours, ce fut trop.

Mon dos s'arqua et j'explosai en un milliard de fragments autour de lui en criant mon plaisir.

- « BELLA ! »

Dans un ultime grognement, il se raidit au dessus de moi avant de me rejoindre dans mon extase, se déversant en plusieurs longs jets chauds à l'intérieur de moi.

Les muscles tendus et le cou offert, il était magnifique dans sa jouissance.

Epuisé, il retomba alors lourdement sur moi, avant de rouler sur son dos pour reprendre sa respiration. J'en fis de même, complètement à bout de souffle et comblée au-delà des mots.

Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, il finit par sortir du canapé-lit pour se débarrasser du préservatif. Et alors que je crus qu'il allait se rhabiller, me remercier et partir, il n'en fit rien. Il revint simplement se coucher à mes côtés, passant rapidement un bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Son odeur musquée d'homme, mélangée à celle de sueur propre et de sexe, me fit soupirer d'aise. Combien de fois au juste avais-je rêvé d'être proche de lui de cette façon ? Blottie contre son corps nu, mes jambes emmêlées aux siennes, après une incroyable partie de jambes en l'air ?

J'aurais du me sentir coupable vis-à-vis d'Alec mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Coucher avec Edward m'a m'avait semblé… juste. Evident. Et surtout inévitable. J'avais même envie de recommencer. Plusieurs fois.

Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : je n'étais pas amoureuse d'Alec et ne le serai probablement , je ne me serai pas jetée tête la première dans les bras d'un autre. Il était inutile de me voiler la face plus longtemps et il allait falloir que je mette ça au clair avec lui dès demain…

Mon seul regret, c'était que coucher avec moi n'avait probablement été qu'une distraction, un challenge pour Edward Cullen. Il m'avait voulue, il m'avait eue. Point barre. Demain matin, je me retrouverais sûrement seule dans mon lit avec, à sa place et si j'avais de la chance, un petit mot qui dirait « Merci pour cette nuit, c'était sympa. A+. Edward ». Nos vies reprendraient leurs cours normal, comme si cette nuit entre nous n'avait jamais eu lieu. Je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était un scénario qui m'enchantait parce que, soyons honnêtes, Edward me plaisait et j'aurais bien aimé voir si cette nuit de sexe débridé pouvait déboucher sur quelque chose mais bon, cette nuit passée ensemble avait au moins eu le mérite de …

- « Je veux que tu le quittes pour moi, Bella »

Je relevai brusquement la tête vers lui.

- « Qu-quoi ? »

- « Je veux que tu laisses tomber ton mec. Ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous, c'est… Je ne veux pas y renoncer. Et il est hors de question que je te partage avec un autre »

Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ?

Dire que j'étais choquée était l'euphémisme du siècle !

Il fronça les sourcils face à mon silence.

- « Est-ce… Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous ? Parce que c'est loin d'être mon cas et… »

- « NON ! » m'exclamai-je. « Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste… Alors ce n'était pas que du sexe pour toi ? » fis-je, à la fois incrédule et folle d'espoir.

- « Non »

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

Edward voulait de moi.

Et pas seulement pour le sexe : il voulait vraiment _être_ avec moi !

- « Et pour toi ? » ajouta-t-il

Je me mordis la lèvre.

- « Non. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était exactement mais c'était plus que du sexe. Définitivement plus » fis-je, rougissante, en lui prenant la main.

Il me gratifia alors de mon sourire favori.

- « Ca veut dire que tu acceptes ma proposition ? Tu vas laisser tomber ton mec… pour moi ? »

Il était tellement craquant à sourire ainsi… Comment avais-je pensé pouvoir lui résister toutes ces semaines ?

_Quelle perte de temps !_

- « J'irai lui parler demain, première heure. Enfin, après avoir rendu le travail d'europhilo à Simmons… »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant mes propres mots.

- « MERDE, LE TRAVAIL ! J'avais complètement oublié ! »

Je bondis du lit pour me jeter sur mon pc mais il attrapa mon bras et me força à me rallonger, couvrant aussitôt son corps du mien.

- « Pas si vite, ma belle… »

- « Edward, je dois rendre ce truc pour demain matin ! »

- « Chuuuut » fit-il en posant son index sur mes lèvres. « Calme-toi. Ton travail sera prêt à temps. Je suis là et je vais t'aider à le terminer »

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Oui » sourit-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. « Après tout, théoriser sur la luxure ne devrait pas être trop compliqué après tous les hum... _exercices pratiques_ que nous venons de faire, tu ne crois pas ? »

Son ton taquin et l'étincelle que je vis dans ses yeux rallumèrent instantanément les braises encore chaudes de mon désir.

- « Je suppose que tes efforts mériteront une récompense de taille ? » interrogeai-je, charmeuse.

_Et en parlant de chose de taille…_

Je sentis son propre désir s'éveiller contre mon ventre, attisant encore un peu plus le mien.

- « Je dois avouer que je ne serai pas contre une nouvelle séance de travaux pratiques. Il me semble que nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre… »

- « Nous avons toute la nuit pour ça » chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres.

- « Celle-ci et toutes les autres » souffla-t-il comme une promesse avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Après cette nuit là, que ça soit en théorie ou en pratique, la luxure n'eut plus aucun secret pour Edward et moi…

**FIN****.**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère sincèrement que vous aurez aimé... Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas et votez pour moi! <strong>

**Merci de m'avoir lue.**

**Voodoooo'**


End file.
